Valentine's Surprise
by GabbyDunk
Summary: Quick, one-shot Valentine's story.


Stephanie -

"Hey Tank, Happy Valentine's Day!"

When she was met with silence, Stephanie pictured Tank pulling the phone away from his ear and looking at it.

Plowing ahead, she said, "So Tank, I was wondering if you could help me out."

"With?"

"How busy is Ranger today?"

"Why?"

"It's kind of a surprise."

"Ranger doesn't like surprises."

"I'm hoping he'll like this one."

Silence for 30 seconds, then, "He's around most of the day - nothing major going on."

"Great, thanks, Tank. And I need one more thing."

Stephanie had finally mustered up the courage to go after the one thing she most wanted. She'd confirmed with Morelli they were done, which was really just a courtesy because they hadn't seen each other in weeks and neither seemed to notice the other's absence. Today - on the day of the year that NEVER went well for her - she was taking the bull by the horns. Or, well, Ranger by the ... hmmmm.

Which was why 30 minutes later Tank was in her apartment trying to tighten a shoulder holster so it fit her and not a 250-pound guy. "If this is going to be an every day thing, Steph, we need to get you a smaller one."

"Maybe."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"Me too. Wish me luck."

With a nod, he was gone

She'd already loaded everything she needed into her car, so she followed him out and drove towards the beach.

Ranger -

Ranger thought about the text exchange he'd had with Steph a little while ago.

 _ **Are you busy? Can you come help me? I'm at PP.**_

 _ **Are you okay?**_

 _ **Yes.**_

 _ **On my way.**_

She went to the beach when she wanted to relax, think, or just get away. He'd been there with her often, and knew without having to pull her trackers exactly where she'd be. He hadn't heard about anything unusual going on in her life, and considered why she was at the beach in February.

When he pulled into the small lot, he could see her - a lone figure standing a few feet from the water's edge, facing the ocean. Her hair was whipping in the wind, and she didn't look warm enough in her jeans and sweater. As he walked closer, he noticed the black holster and glint of a gun tucked inside.

Stephanie -

Steph felt the tingle on her neck and knew Ranger was near. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning.

He was close, only a few feet away. And he was perfect, standing there in all black, with an eyebrow raised.

"You came."

"Babe." Steph knew that meant, I told you I was coming.

He took the last few steps to stand next to her, and shrugged out of his jacket to put around her. She leaned into him, letting herself breathe him in. She knew he'd wait for her to speak.

"Do you want to know why I asked you to come here?"

He looked like he wanted to smile. Instead he nodded his head towards her gun, "To shoot me?"

She did smile, and eyed his matching holster and gun. She put her hand on his neck where he'd been shot last year. "No, I think you've been shot enough - for both of us - for the rest of our lives." She rubbed her fingers over the scar, and moved her hand up to his cheek briefly before pulling it away.

Looking out at the ocean and not at him, she said, "I need you to help me negotiate a deal."

"What kind of deal, Babe?"

"A big one - my life depends on it."

He stilled and stared at her. Ranger didn't like anyone or anything threatening her. She knew she needed to get to it before he whisked her away to a safe house.

She looked up at him. "My life is in disarray. Job, family, friends, love life - a giant mess. I need a change." She paused and took a deep breath, steeling herself for possible rejection. "So I'm going to offer up the one thing I have - _me_ \- to the one person I need to make me happy."

Ranger -

His heart stopped for a second when he thought she was in danger, and then again at her announcement. His chest suddenly felt like it was in a vice. Was she finally giving in to Morelli? And asking him to help smooth the way for them? The roar of the ocean pounded in the background, but his focus remained such that he could have heard a pin drop.

He remained still, hoping she'd continue. When she didn't, he asked the only question he could. "Who are you making that offer to?"

"You."

His heart unclenched, and he worked to regulate his breathing back to normal.

Stephanie -

He didn't respond immediately. She chewed on her bottom lip, and forced herself to remain quiet and wait.

When he finally spoke, he leaned down towards her, and rested his forehead against hers. "Offer accepted, Babe."

"Really? You want to be with me?"

"Yeah, Babe. I want to be with you. If you'd waited until tonight, I'd have come to you and hopefully gotten us to this point. I love you."

Putting her hand behind his neck and pulling his head down, she kissed him. "I love you, too. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make this work."

Smirking, he looked at the holster and gun, "I'm guessing that explains the new look?"

She gave him a look, and he laughed. "I'm not complaining, Babe; it's a hot look."

"Tell me about it," she said, eyeing him in his long-sleeved black shirt and holster. This time, when he leaned down to her, she backed up and grabbed his hand.

"So, it's Valentine's Day, you know?"

"I heard," he said, letting himself be dragged away from the ocean.

"I got you a present for the weekend, so you could fully enjoy your newly-acquired asset." With that, she turned and ran up the steps to a cottage-style house behind them.

Wolf grin in place, he caught up to her, tossed her over his shoulder, and told her, "I've loved every part of this asset for a long time, just as she is. Let's do this, Babe." 


End file.
